In the manufacturing procedure of a backlight module, a lighting jig is required to be used to perform a lighting test on the backlight module.
A lighting jig currently used comprises: a lighting jig body; a circuit board provided on the lighting jig body; a FPC clamping device provided on the lighting jig body and used to clamp the power input terminal of the backlight module (e.g. the input terminal of Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) in the backlight module) onto the output terminal of the circuit board on the lighting jig body; and a constant current box whose input terminal is electrically connected to a power supply, whose output terminal is electrically connected to the input terminal of the circuit board on the lighting jig body, and on which a switch is provided.
Specifically, in the process of operation, first, a backlight module to be tested is placed and positioned on the lighting jig body, then the handle of the FPC clamping device is operated so as to press down the FPC clamping device such that the input terminal of the FPC in the backlight module and the output terminal of the circuit board on the lighting jig body are aligned and clamped, and then the switch on the constant current box is closed to connect the power supply and light up the backlight module to perform testing; after the test is finished, open the switch on the constant current box to cut off the electrical connection between the power supply and the circuit board on the lighting jig body, loosen the FPC clamping device, and take out the tested backlight module.
For the above mentioned lighting jig, it needs to open the switch on the constant current box every time after finishing testing a backlight module, and close the switch on the constant current box after pressing down the FPC clamping device when performing the next test, which is cumbersome in operation. Thus, in the process of performing a lighting test on a backlight module using the lighting jig, there is always a case that an operator forgets to open the switch on the constant current box after testing, when testing the next backlight module, the circuit board on the lighting jig body is operated with the power supply connected. When clamping the input terminal of the FPC in the backlight module and the output terminal of the circuit board on the lighting jig body, phenomenon such as point discharge, transient surge and the like occurs between the output terminal of the circuit board on the lighting jig body and the input terminal of the FPC in the backlight module. As a result, the FPC in the backlight module is burned out, damaged or the like, and product quality is thus affected.